Halloween
by mwuh-awesome
Summary: When a Halloween rolls around our favourite pair of alchemists are in sudden need of a costume. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist

"This is so weird," Ed muttered as he looked over at the Colonel, who raised an eyebrow in question. "Looking at you, I mean. Does my coat really stand out that much?"

Mustang chuckled under his breath and took another sip of his drink, ignoring the younger man's question.

Ed huffed, tapping his fingers impatiently against his own already finished drink. He looked out the window, scanning the street for any sign of their workmates. Still nothing.

"Have a bit of patience, Fullmetal," he said, "they'll be here soon enough."

_They _being the rest of Mustang's subordinates and Al. It was October 31st; Halloween. The group had decided to meet up for dinner to celebrate but Ed and Roy had prepared for the night together, each needing the other's help with their costume.

"What do you think they'll say? 'Bout the costumes?"

Edward briefly remembered brainstorming the idea with the Colonel a few weeks earlier. Both men had been in hysterics at the idea, and they had actually gone along with it.

When the idea to celebrate Halloween as a group had first came along Edward had stubbornly refused to where a costume, but later softened up at he remember that it would be his first Halloween with a fully human little brother in six years. Still hating the idea of a normal costume he had then decided to go in his usually clothes, explaining he would go as himself. The colonel had supported simular distaste to the idea of a costume and decided that Edward's idea was ingenious and also decided to go as himself. Hawkeye had caught wind of their scheme and one flash of her gun and a 'request' that they go as someone other than who they were had stopped both alchemists from going any further with the idea. But that had just sparked the idea that if Edward Elric couldn't go as Edward Elric what was stopping Roy from? And if Roy Mustang couldn't go as Roy Mustang why couldn't Ed?

And that was how Ed had found himself dressed in the military uniform, his usual blonde hair transmuted black and his spotless gloves with red transmutation circles painted onto them. Across the table, Roy had had his own hair transmuted blonde (a truly odd sight) and was cloaked in a bright red jacket over a pair of leather pants and singlet.

The Flame Alchemist shrugged, continuing to watch the other people in the bar. Edward wasn't so easily entertained. He shifted in his seat and his eyes darted around, desperate for some form of entertainment.

Several moments passed before the Colonel decided to interrupt the silence, "Well what do you know…"

Golden eyes swiveled from one of two windows in the restaurant, to the dark haired man, silently asking him to elaborate. Mustang motioned towards a group of kids that had just passed the window on the opposite side of the restaurant. Edward felt his jaw drop. All were adorned in red coats.

"Are they…?"

"Yep, they're dressed as you."

Edward found himself stuttering, "B-but.. WHY?"

"You ask why? You're the Hero of the People, a living legend in the East. Wouldn't a more appreciate question be why not?"

His eyes narrowed as he drank in their outfits, "That looks nothing like what me or what I wear."

"How so?"

"Since when do I where pink bunny slippers?"

Roy glanced over once more and saw the youngest girl in the bunch (roughly 3 or 4) wearing just that. He snorted and looked at the all children's costumes in greater detail. Looking closer, he realized that none of them looked even remotely close to Ed, except for the obvious red colour of their jackets.

Mustang smirked as an idea hit him, "They have one thing correct."

"Oh?"

He leaned in to whisper into Fullmetal's ear, "their all the right height to be you."

As the comment sunk in, Roy turned tail and fled the restaurant. As he left he heard the stutters of the boy and knew he was about to explode. He wisely quickened his pace.

For sure, Hawkeye would kill him for bailing on the dinner that night, but as he thought about the outraged Ed back in the restaurant he couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
